Hints of Jealousy
by LittlePi46
Summary: 3 months passed since Valentines day, the newly couples had some uprights and downturns. It all goes fine until a mysterious girl wants to get rid of Ayumi for GOOD. Later on, Yoshiki and Ayumi are stuck in a maze, while Satoshi has nightmares of becoming a parent. Lemon on Chapter 5! Use caution. Rated M for Violence, sexual intentions, and little humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is an unexpected story.. If you guys are somewhat confused, it's a sequel confessions. I also posted a prequel, so.. Let's start off! And now knowing at least most of you guys are Satomi and Ayushiki fans, I have future stories to think about! (Maybe... When we reach there..) This might be up to 10 chapters (or more depends...) **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Donuts**

"Hey have you heard of the farting council member? He farted so loud that girls swarmed over him!" The brown-black haired laughed.

"Yoshiki! That's a disgusting joke!" Satoshi crossed his arms and re creates a better version of the joke.

"Hey! Have you heard the the old farting council member? He farted so hard that it attracts girls!" Satoshi grins then laughs.

"You win! Next time, I will beat you!"

"Kishinuma..!" A girl yelled, running along with another person.

"Oh! Hey! Ayumi! And Naomi!" Yoshiki waved.

"Let me guess... My lovely Satoshi won again." Naomi came up, laughing and hugs her boyfriend.

"You looked better being blonde Kishi~!" Ayumi smirks.

"Hey.. I figured, brown suits me more. Oh! by the way.." Yoshiki smiles unevenly, and gets closer to Ayumi.

He starts tickling the shorter girl, grabbing lock of her to prevent from leaving.

"HeHe! Kis-H- Haha-haa! Stop!" Yoshiki doesn't stop, and continues getting into the softer spots. The class rep squirmed a lot, trying to break free of Yoshiki's tight grip. This forces Ayumi with no other choice but..

***Wham!***

"Yeeough!" Yoshiki screams in pain. He felt numbness in his leg joint.

"Kishinuma! I told you to stop!" The girl sighed and helped him up, but loosens her right grip, making the brunette to fall butt first.

"Ah those two... I wish you can get a larger bong-"

"Hey..!" Naomi slaps the brown haired brunette.

"Ay ay aye! I'm sorry! It's currently fine as how it used to be super sma-"

Naomi slaps him again.

"Ok! It's perfectly fine! I was just joking around..."

"Hehe! But I like the fact it could've been smaller!"

Before any of the couple could continue talking, Yoshiki interrupts the argument by saying, "Satoshi and Naomi sitting in a tree, m-a-k-i-n-g o-u-t! First comes love, then comes a baby, then a marriage takes place after that!"

Naomi blushes and thinks about it, deep in her mind.. Meanwhile...

"Oh HELL NO!" Satoshi yelled out loud.

"Me becoming a FATHER?! At a young age?!" He starts ranting.

"Whoa.. Chillax Satoshi.. I mean later on! Not like immediately now! Geez..." Yoshiki scratches his hair, looking at his best friend who was starting to lose his mind. Before he lost his temper with Yoshiki, Naomi was there for the rescue, holding his hand.

"Honey.. Like what Kishinuma mentioned, we can start a family later!~" This made Satoshi's eyes widened and whimpered like a puppy.

"Well let's just pretend this never happened.."

Someone, who was wearing the same Kisaragi uniform as the girls, were watching the 4 unexpected friends hanging out together. She smirks and looks at the black haired boy.

"Well well Yoshiki.. I finally found you.. Hanging out with that slut of yours.." She gives off a laugh and disappears around the corner, planning something evilly for Ayumi.

She comes back, dressed and disguised as Seiko.

"Since Seiko is currently at home.. I can be _her_ for today.." The girl grinned.

...

"..! Seiko!" Naomi waves at the brown curled hair girl who was walking towards them.

"Naomii! How are you doing with Mochii?~ Getting worked up about it I see?" Girl disguised as Seiko laughs.

"And you Ayumi! Come with me!" Naomi looks at her best friend, realizing she was acting weird today.

"Kishinuma.. Something's not right with Class rep.." Naomi whispered into Yoshiki's ear. Before they could do anything, another girl's voiced yelled at the 4.

"Naomiii!~" Seiko exclaimed. When she realized that there was another Seiko that looked just like herself, the mysterious girl snatched Ayumi without hesitation, and darts off. Yoshiki runs after the kidnapped Ayumi, realizing that they were talking to a incognito.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki runs very fast to catch up, and tackles the kidnapper. Ayumi flew across, hoping that she would be safe, instead..

"HA! I got her! I got her!" a male voice shouted.

"No I got her!" Another spoke up.

"Shut up Donuts! I got her!" A third spoke.

The trio of men were moving side to side, hoping that they would eventually catch her. But in the meantime, one of the crooks let out a nasty, smelly stench, with the other crook complaining, "Sayua burped!"

"No, Sayua's bottom burped."

While they were arguing, the trio crooks never noticed the oncoming Yoshiki, who went passed by them.

"Wha..? Get that girl!" they followed the boy.

"Shinozaki!" She plops into his arms, which caused him to lose balance for a bit. Ayumi was still out cold like a rock.

"Hey pretty boy! Give us that girl back!"

All at once, he saw 3 larger adults in Kisaragi Uniforms, holding what it is believed to be pocketknives.

"Give us the girl.. And in exchange.. We will give you pretty chest hair!"

"Or.. Armpit hair!"

"Or... Pubic hair..!"

The 3 looked at the one person, and cried, "EEEEWWW!"

Yoshiki ran out of the school grounds, and decides to ask his best friend to help...

* * *

**I tried to be funny.. XD Oh well... I guess that's not going to happen :(**

**Sayua: We use organic men's pubic hair! :D**

**Me: Eww! Don't offer that to me!**

**Well anyways, what do you think? On a scale of 3... shitty, ok, or moar!**

**Eheh... Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Since this was uploaded like immediately before bed, I couldn't get a chance to finish everything. So if you see a typo or such.. Blame my IPhone for doing autocorrect mkay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any video games mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Satoshi's Potty Mouth and the Chase Part 1**

***huff***

***puff***

***huff***

***Vroom!***

"Yeaagh!" Yoshiki trips over a RC race car toy that was speeding around. Ayumi was still in Yoshiki's tired arms. She then, woke up after feeling a "thud."

"Nnngh..? Kishinuma?"

"Ah..! Shinozaki! You're fine!" The two hugged each other, and smiled that none of then got hurt. Before they could get up, they heard a voice yelling at them.

"Hey You!" A boy shouted, he was approached by 4 other boys.

"Oh crap..." Yoshiki muttered, seeing a RC controller in the kid's hands.

"Yo! You gotta pay up for that!" Another crossed his hands, angry at the two teenagers.

"Hey! That was your fault for driving that around a residential park! Do you realize how that can cause injuries?!" He yelled back, attracting attention from other kids and adults.

"But still punk! Pay up!" The third looked at him, wanting money.

"Ooh Yuuna! Yuchi! Harona! And Alan!~" a girl jogged up. They turned around and sighed at their older sister.

"You bad boys! Daddy told you to drive that at home! As a punishment, I will make you pay with your own money! And if I catch you guys doing that again, I will remove those pubic hair using duck tape!" She yelled, and told the boys to get in the car. They enter in, leaving the 3 teenager alone, in a quiet silence.

"Ah Kishinuma... Sorry about those annoying little Mustard bombs." She replied.

"Ah its ok! Say, can I call you benderlord next time?" He teased.

"Hey! Kishinuma!"Ayumi crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"Ah.. Sorry! Toniki Gaylord, meet Ayumi Shinozaki, my ehh... Fiancé." Yoshiki chuckled.

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me by my full name!" Toniki slapped Yoshiki, still angry about the last name her father has.

It was a long story. . .

"But how do you know Kishinuma..?" Ayumi gave a glare at the girl.

"He was my one and only buttplug at elementary!" Toniki replied.

'Buttplug..? What does that even mean?' She thought for a bit.

"Well I'm sure daddy is going to give them some torture for breaking his new expensive RC Car. Oh! i gotta go! Cya!" She waved, getting into the car.

"She's the worst..." Yoshiki mumbled, with Ayumi shocked.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey you four! Stop right there!" Satoshi yelled.

"Well well well... It's Satobien!" Ballerina chuckled.

"And his slut's friend!" Sayua giggled.

"Guys..?" Donut tapped his crooks in the shoulders.

"What?" The doubles looked at him, as if he was someone who would get everyone in trouble.

"I farted.." Donut let out a ripping fart.

*pfffferrrt!*

The 4 looked at him, complaining about the foul odor.

"EEWWW!"

Satoshi wanted to get this back to the subject, and changes it.

"And look! Kailey is using you guys to snatch Shinozaki away! And can you explain?" The mysterious brown haired madly blushed and slapped Satoshi.

"Potty Mouth! Tattletales! Don't believe him! I loved Yoshiki since 1st grade!" Ballerina, Sayua and Donut shrugged and went into a parked van. As they drove off, Satoshi managed to see what kind of Van. It was a large white covered van with graffiti saying, 'Free Candy! Kids come on in!'

"PEDOPHILES!" Satoshi screamed, pointing at the van. A police car wailed it's sirens, speeding to follow the van. Naomi caught up, panting for air.

"Satoshi... I'm really worried about Ayumi... They wanted to kidnap her..." Naomi buried her face in Satoshi's chest.

"Yea... But Yoshiki is the buffed one. Nobody can pin him down without a fight.." Satoshi still looks at the vehicles disappearing around a corner. Suddenly...

***Boom!***

A burst of explosions went off in the distance, around where the van and the police car were last seen.

"Oh crap... Don't tell me..." Satoshi gasped, along with other students.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

***Boom!***

Ayumi yelped when the two heard an explosion.

"They're looking for us.." Yoshiki muttered. He looks around for transportation and sees a bus that was about to leave.

"Hey wait!" Yoshiki ran along with Ayumi to catch the commuter bus. They both board, managing to thank the driver for waiting and they went off to the train station.

5 police cars were tailing the pedophile van, heading towards the train station.

"Hey! You have terrible driving skills!" Ballerina yelled, angry at Sayua's terrible driving skills.

"Come on! Stick in the road..! Eaagh!" The van shakes violently when the long haired crook drove into the sidewalk.

"Hey! What the Hell are you doing?! Stick to the road!" He slaps the girl, grabbing her attention.

"THIS! IS! GTA!" She yelled, running over umbrellas and cafe chairs, along with a clown shoppe.

**(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own GTA. I just used this as a funny reference to add.)**

The window breaks, causing the makeup to spill all over the 2 crooks in the front.

"Blech! Hey Ballerina! How do I look?" She looks at the leader, who was screaming off like a girl.

"YEEAAGH! You look like Pikachu!"

**(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not intend to add the Pokemon, Pikachu, in Corpse Party.. It's just the face the make up resembles. If you have any replacement names, tell me :). )**

"Pika!" She imitated, happy that she looks like her favorite character. They were still driving off course. she makes a hard right, heading towards the bus Ayumi and Yoshiki were in.

"We will get her this time... You won't expect his.." Kailey laughed evilly, preparing her fart gun

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Part 2 will be released tomorrow (I hope.) Give me some time to work on the other stories, I haven't forgotten them yet! If you haven't, leave a review or follow! **

**Question of the Day: What do you think happens next? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another upload for this chapter.. Here it is! *yawns* I warn you guys that there might be some ehh.. "Genital names" used in this chapter.. I give caution before reading.. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Chase, Part 2**

***Wew!***

***Wew***

***Vroob! Vroob!***

***Pew!* *Pew!***

"Dammit! I thought you have a good aim!" Ballerina yelled, angry at his fellow marksman who was missing every shot to slow the advance of police officers.

"Sorry! I have a terrible aim!" Donut replied. They see the train station, and saw Yoshiki and Ayumi running up to the opening doors of the commuter train.

"Quick! get out!" The leader yelled to Donut and Sayua. They jump out, along with Kailey.

***Boom!***

"Well you were the worst leader I ever recruited.." Kailey muttered, looking at the burning pedophile van.

"I heard that!" He yelled through the burning van, and closes his eyes.

**(A/N: If you didn't understand what happened.. I will tell you at the end.)**

***Honk! Hooonk!* **The trio saw the train leaving, and they went on board.

"You have your holsters?" Sayua pulls out one. But it reveals to be something else..

"A Phalis toy?! Really?" Donut gives a disgusted look.

"WHAT! Y-You pervert! Stop looking!" She slaps him with the toy she accidently brought on board.

"Yeough! That was your fault!" He gets slapped more, not liking her "Weird" Toy.

"Ladies! Shut up! We got little kids watching us! And Sayua! Put that away before they ask what it is!" Kailey angrily looks at her companion.

A little boy around the age of 8 looks at her and asks,

"Lady? What is that she is holding in her hand..? Is that.." The boy questions.

"Is that my pee pee I lost last year?" Another boy looked, trying to grab for the pink object.

"MOMMY! THAT YOUNG GIRL IS HOLDING A PEE PEE! The boy screamed, causing mothers to cover their children's eyes on board the train.

"Y-You Young girl! You're too young to be owning one!" A mother throws an egg at the 3 suspicious kids.

"EEEKK! I FUCKING HATE EGGS!" She squealed, getting hit by the older women.

***Meanwhile..***

"EEEK!" people in the 7th car heard screams and shouting in the 6th car.

"Kishinuma.. Can you check it out..?" Ayumi frightens a bit.

"Don't worry Shinozaki, I will check it out." Yoshiki gets up, and opens the door.

"I better get this out in case.." Yoshiki pulls out a small sharp Katana (you see Samurais equip since they cannot bring their large weapons into dojos, temples, house etc.)

As he opens the door, he was greeted by a larger man, who he believes was one of the crooks from Kisaragi.

"You.." Yoshiki pulls out his blade, preparing to strike.

"Aha! Sayua! Use your Dildo powers to defeat him!" Donut points at the brown-black haired.

"With the powers of Nature and Gender, I summon the powerful moster, Triple Enis!" Sayua yelled, revealing a bright light.

The monster looked buffed and dangerous to handle with. All of a sudden, he trips on a banana peel, and creates a huge gap in car 6.

"Wrroag!-"

***Wham!***

"No! Anything but him getting ruined over by another train!" Sayua wailed.

"Let's see, Mr. Superhero.. Will you accept my two tiny testicles for that girl? I promise they will be functional!" Donut stupidly pulls down his pants, showing his underwear.

"What the Hell Pervert!" Yoshiki yelled, kicking him in the nuts.

"EEEE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Donut hops around, eventually flies out of the open hole the monster made.

"Darn you Kishinuma!" Kailey angrily looks at her crush, Yoshiki. She reveals a teleporting ball.

"We will meet again.. But with something WORSE!" Kailey evilly laughs, disappearing with Sayua.

...

The train stops at Kenjin Station.

"Shinozaki, let's get off here. I know someone who lives down here who can helps us." Yoshiki walks down the long path, with a long trip to walk towards his aunt's house...

* * *

**Odd right..? So what happened was that the tires of the van popped, and it was heading towards a gasoline tank. Ballerina sacrificed his life.. And donut got kicked, falling out of the train.. So it leaves down to 2 remaining girls.. **

**I will see you guys with new chapters tomorrow! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter.. This chapter contains some innapropriate content (drugs and condoms...) don't worry! I tried my best to keep it T rated. Who knows... This could turn out to be a Rated M later... Oh and Shouts to Kataomoi! By AnimePewds for giving me an idea to include Cherry Meth. Here is the link:**

** s/10570378/1/Kataomoi**

**Trust me, you will love that story! o(｀ω´ )o**

* * *

Chapter 4- Perverts Everywhere

"We're here.." Yoshiki points at a large house, hanging over a hill.

"Geez... That house is large..." Ayumi gasped, admiring the sight.

"Come on! There's still daylight Shinozaki." The brunette pulled her to snap out of the daydream.

"Eh...? Ok!"

Time passes by. They finally reached the front porch of the house. Yoshiki looks at his Samsung, checking the time.

"6:43.. We at least made it." The brunette walks up to the doorbell, ringing it a few times.

"I'm comiing!" A woman yelled. She opens the door, seeing two teenagers standing at the door.

"Y-Yoshiki?" The older lady starts smiling and hugs the boy, crying.

"Oh my Yoshiki! My favorite Nephew! How is school going? Is Mom and dad doing fine? And who's this?"

"Aunt Asuki, meet Ayumi Shinozaki... My eh.. Girlfriend." Yoshiki blushes and revealed the shorter brunette.

Asuki gasps, adorning his nephew's cute friend.

"Oh my gooosh! You're so cute! I wish I had your features as a teenager!" the lady squeals a lot, making Ayumi a but scared, while Yoshiki was trying to calm down the aunt.

"Aunt Asuki.. Before we go a bit off track, can we stay here for tonight? It's getting late and the last train around here just left for Kyoto."

"Well it's a pleasure to have guests! Come on in!" She smiled, leading the couple to a large living room.

Meanwhile...

"Before we upload this to the Police database, are you exactly sure these are the suspects?" A police officer asked.

They look at the sketched photos, double checking.

"Umm.. That Kailey girl doesn't have large breasts... Just Sayua." Satoshi becomes a bit red, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh she doesn't? I apologize, our sketcher is somewhat perverted. If you notice anything else wrong, just tell us before like I mentioned, upload it." Naomi shouts out, frustrated about the figures sketched not correct.

"That damn Sketcher! These people are nowhere close looking alike the suspects!" Satoshi jumps, stroking Naomi's hair.

"N-Naomi! Don't worry! They will call for another sketcher! Trust me, this one is not perverted as the previous one." He kisses the brunette on the forehead, allowing her to rest on his shoulders.

"So where were we..? Ah Bohiro! If you screw this up like June did, I will fire you!" The officer yelled.

"Y-Yes sir! I will try my best!" He interacts with Satoshi and Naomi, drawing the characters they had to describe, again..

Meanwhile...

"Eee... Umm..." Ayumi blushes at the sight of her boyfriend's aunt making large dishes of Curry beef and Rice.

"Aunt Asuki! That's too much! It's just the three of us!" Yoshiki exclaims, looking at the cheerful lady.

"Actually, there's 2 more guests coming.. Yoshiki remember Uncle Hiro? He is coming along with your cousin, Tohno." The brunette smiled, remembering his other relatives.

"I heard Tohno was in a train accident, like he was pushed out, falling onto the tracks. Luckily, he was rescued before another bullet train came by."

Ayumi and Yoshiki exchanged glances, hoping it wasn't that boy the two looked at.

"Umm Mrs. Hariun?" Ayumi asked.

"Ah yes sweetie? How can I help my guest?" She smiled.

"She reminds me of Shinohara.. Except not perverted." Ayumi whispered, Yoshiki turns red, remembering a tip his uncle once told him.

"Umm... I think you might want to take back your comment about her not being perverted..." Yoshiki whispers back. Asuki looks back at the two whispering each other. From her point of view, it looks like Ayumi was licking Yoshiki's ear.

"Ufufu... What are you teenagers doing? Desperate to go bonchy bonchy each other?" The lady snickered, looking for a small bag in the closet. They blush, hoping that Asuki would stop talking.

"Now where was that bag full of naughty hats?" Yoshiki immediately turns super red, and yells,

"WHAT! Im not having intercourse with Shinozaki! What are you? A pervert ball?!"

"Heheh... Yoshiki.. I know you want it! Admit it!" She teased back, making Yoshiki quiet.

"Aha! and I won! Told ya Kishinuma! Oh and here you go!" Asuki tosses a bag full of condoms.

Yoshiki regretted looking into the bag.

"C-c-Cond-"

He was now mentally scarred for life, wishing the two never went up to his Aunt's house...

Back to the Tokyo Police Department...

"Ok... Is this what they look like?" Bohiro asked, hoping he did his job correctly.

"Hey... Satoshi..." Naomi tugged his shirt, trying to grab the brunette's attention.

"Huh? Oh! Well.." Satoshi examines the sketches, one by one.

"Yep! That's what they look like!" He exclaimed.

"Ok. Is there anything else you want me to do before submitting?" Bohiro asked.

"Can you trace my friend's phones? Maybe we can at least get a location to check for them." Satoshi asked, hoping that wouldn't be a problem.

"We can.. But the drawback is we need their Phone number and the phone ID itself." Satoshi pulls out his iPhone 5 and checks Yoshiki's Phone number.

"I only have his number... Will that work?" Satoshi prayed that it would be ok.

"I can certainly do it, gimme a minute or 2." Naomi came back, changed into her causal clothes.

"I'm back! What happened while I was gone?" She plays with her fingers, hoping some good news.

"We have great news! Bohiro is checking the radar for Yoshiki's cellphone. But in the meantime, text Shinohara to pick us up soon. Tell her we will be there in 5 minu-" before they could finish talking, a huge rumbling shook the building, causing some of the ceiling to collapse down.

"Dammit! Another earthquake?!" They heard loud fart sounds afterwards. Satoshi decides to look out of the window. He realizes that there were two girls sitting down in the grass, with weird feces coming out of their bottom.

"Seriously?! Your fart was super rough that it shook the police building!" One of the girls below laughed.

"No! That was yours!" They continued laughing, holding beer bottles in one open hand.

Eventually, a few police officers went around, arresting the 2 loiterers.

Meanwhile...

"I traced Yoshiki's cellphone. Looks like he is camping in Kenjin." Sayua looks at the Police Database.

"Thankfully. Have someone talented at Hacking..." Kailey laughs evilly, holding a red solution in her hand, and pours it into a container bag.

"Are you sure Cherry Meth can knock him out?" Sayua looks back, seeing the packaged drugs in the briefcase.

"Don't worry, as long as it makes it to the Sake Bar, they just need to finish the job!" She throws her fists down on the bench.

"But that idiot Tohno, we lost him because of your fucking giant Dildo monster!" Kailey rants.

"Geez I'm sorry... But on other words, our Cherry Meth ingredient has been updated and sent to the Hiroshina Industry."

"Gimme the list.."

The list shows a lot of illegal drugs, along with some unexpected ingredients.

"P-P-Pubic Hair?! Why the hell does Cherry meth need hair?!"

Sayua apologizes and shows a video explaining why.

"Our employees shave daily since that Harmless shot you have them gives fast growth to hair. The chest, armpit and nose hair are also added in with this meth and other drugs."

"Ewww! So I sniffed someone's smelly disgusting hair in the Meth?!" The leader hacked, regretting giving those "harmless" shots to the workers.

"Ah whatever, we will become popular soon.. And also Infamous.."

"Together!" Sayua squealed. "Whatever.."

In despite doing so, she pours some Sake in celebration with her fellow, loyal companion.

"Kampai!" Kailey held up her cup.

"Kampai!" Sayua also raises her cup and sips on the hot drink. They didn't realize that the Sake was "Spiked." Soon, the two girls became super drunk and started to make out with each other...

* * *

**Yea... Lol go check out Animepewds! I will see you guys later! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be a shorter chapter... But I have a note for you guys:**

******All what I'm going to say is that this next coming up chapter is going to be the only lemon in this chapter... I bet you guys know which couple though.. I will post these two identical chapters but with one labeled, Lemon. While the other Non-Lemon. I might have to change this rating to M... Which I'm kind of sad because it won't be on the list anymore unless you have it set to All. But then again, the lemon version is 100% Full of sexual content which is a guarantee bump up to M. I have a plot twist for the two versions!**

* * *

******Chapter 5- **Arrival Of Kenjin

"Hmm.. Since they're in Kenjin, why don't we head down there and help them out?" Satoshi asked, along with Naomi nodding her head in agreement.

"Hmmm.. Hey Sumaya!" Bohiro asked the younger officer.

"Ai Bohi! What can I help with you?" He asked, looking at the two teens.

"And who are those two? Friends of yours?"

"No, I'm helping out with a crime case of 3 suspects. They asked me if I can come along with them to Kenjin." The taller officer replied, packing up his large black backpack.

"Oh hey you two!" Sumaya exclaimed, walking over,

"Huh? What is it?" Naomi asked in confusion.

"You should try out their awesome Ramen Bar! it's called Shiojasa Doji! Trust me, they serve the best Ramen in the world!"

"Hmm.. Satoshi, do you want to try that later?" The female brunette giggled, pulling Satoshi's shirt.

"Sure... I guess." The brown haired turns pink a bit.

As time passed by, the 3 boarded the last train out of Tokyo. They sat in silence, with drowsy and sleepy eyes.

"Stay Safe guys.." Satoshi muttered, looking at Naomi who was fast asleep.

The reserved bullet train zooms out of Tokyo, with their destination laying ahead of them... Kenjin Station...

* * *

**And That is going to end here! Tell me which one you are more eager to read:**

**A: Chapter 6: Non Lemon **

**or**

**B: Chapter 6: Lemon**

**or**

**C: Both of Them**

**Vote in the comments (For Guests) and/or for you current users, in my Poll section! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Non-Lemon

** Oh my.. 3 reviews, and its each one! XD How about this, I will include the non-lemon one, and for those who want the lemon, (I guess I'll post it here but not change it since it will just be that only chapter.)All what I'm going to say is that this is going to be the only lemon in this chapter... I bet you guys know which couple though.. I will post these two identical chapters but with one labeled, Lemon. While the other Non-Lemon. So far.. This will be the non-lemon. I have a plot twist in this one! So watch out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Punishment or Sex? (Non-Lemon Version)**

"I'm telling you Yoshiki! I have a private room for you two!" Asuki exclaimed, pointing to a hidden stairway that leads up to the top room.

"No! I will tell you after we eat?" Yoshiki replies, shivering about the idea of_ having sexual intercourse with his girlfriend at a young age_.

"Oh fine oh fine! Eat up! I guess Uncle is not coming back until tomorrow with Tohno." She serves the two large amounts of Curry, along with plentiful amounts of rice.

They gobbled it all down, until feeling full, Ayumi wanted to talk with Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma.." She pulls him closer against the wall. "It's fine if we have to do it.. Besides, I don't mind having children at a young ag-" Yoshiki then interrupts her, explaining about parenting and forced marriage. He sighed.

"But I don't think your parents would accept that.. And I don't want the same thing happening with me, but this time, to our children.." Yoshiki did in fact, made a good point. She would be home-schooled instead, and not performing her usual class rep duties.

"All-right.. You win.. We will tell her about us not doing that..." The two walked back to the table, telling Yoshiki's aunt that they won't do it.

"Aww.. I was expecting some bang gongs from you teens. Oh well, I have a punishment since you guys aren't going to listen to Aunt Asuki.." She chuckled, holding out a list.

"I think.. We will go right now.." Yoshiki takes his messenger bag along, with Ayumi taking her knapsack and rushed out of the door. Asuki goes to her pickup truck, and starts up the engine, chasing after the two teens. Ayumi then, took out her Iphone and asked siri for directions to the closest hotel.

"I have 5 close hotels, which one would you like to check in?" The automated voice asked.

"The Green Garden Hotel!" Ayumi replies, huffing and puffing when a reservation was made.

"Where do you think you two children are going? We haven't finished our little business yet!" She yelled, not seeing where she was driving. Police sirens go off, causing the lady in the pickup truck to pull over instead of chasing them. The two took a sharp left, going through an alley to the large hotel that was close by..

...

"Hello Mr. and Mrs!" The attendant bowed. Ayumi blushes, and corrects the lady saying that it's miss.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! By chance are you Ayumi Shinozaki? We received a request for a reservation to this hotel." The lady asks for confirmation.

"Y-Yes we have.." She pulls out her wallet.

"That will be 10,000 yen please." The lady asked. Ayumi and Yoshiki both split 5,000, and got to their hotel room.

"Wow.. it's pretty neat." Yoshiki admitted that the room looks fancy. He never stayed in a hotel before.

"Heheh.. You haven't been in one?" Ayumi questioned the surprised boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah.. Very Different from my apartment.."

The two settled down, putting their clothes into the washer. This left them stuck in their underwear. For Yoshiki, he had no problem with it. But for Ayumi.. She wrapped a towel around instead.

"Shinozaki... Why are you wrapping a towel around yourself when you could be using that for the bathroom?" The brunette asked, making Ayumi to blush.

"It's just privacy.. You know.. She blushes even more, with nothing to do.

"Since I guess you have a towel, just put your bra and your underwear in the washer. If you want of course.." Yoshiki offered, not trying to peek. She accepted that fact that her panties were wet, and it needs to be washed.

"Ok.. But like what you mentioned. No peeking!" She scolded.

...

"Looks like the clothes are finished." Yoshiki goes over to the dryer, and pulls out the dry, fresh clothing.

"Yea.. And such a sweet scent added." Ayumi noted, sniffing her uniform.

"Well.. I'm tired. I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." The class rep yawned, and pulled the covers over her new uniform.

Yoshiki walks over, and puts on his favorite red T-Shirt, and his black cargo pants.

**Meanwhile..**

"You have now arrived at Kenjin Station. Trains will not be stopping here until morning." The announcer spoke. The small bullet train zoomed off around a curve, disappearing from sight. This leaves Naomi and Satoshi quiet on the platform with Bohiro carrying a large backpack.

"So what now?" Naommi asked, cuddling close to her fiancé.

"Bohiro, we checked in at Orange Blossoms Hotel right? That should be next door to The Green Garden hotel." Satoshi points at the two obvious large towers next to each other.

"Yup! Looks like all three of us will be sharing.. That's the problem." The tall man replied, making Naomi red a bit.

"B-But what about me..?" She asked, looking at herself then back at the officer.

"Ah don't worry.. Besides, my grandparents live down here. I can sleep over there instead of the hotel." He gives the couple a note and 11000 yen.

"Use that to pay for the hotel." He offered.

"Uhh... Thanks.. I guess." Satoshi rubs his hair, not knowing what else to do.

"By the way, meet me at the front lobby 10AM Sharp!" He waved, and walks down a dim lit street, leaving the darkness engulfed him.

"Let's go." Satoshi walked down with Naomi, hand in hand. They don't suspect a brown van, with two people watching them.

"Shall we?" The young male asked, looking back to his master.

"Hmm... Not yet.. They are important to us." The older man replied, looking at his phone.

"And mommy got another ticket.. This time it looks like attempt at child abuse." He scrubs his white beard, looking back at the younger boy.

"Tohno, does your arm hurt?" Hiro asked, driving down the street.

"No.. Not after what that Sayua bitch did." He replied, remembering his cousin who used to have blonde hair, and the type that would love to fight.

"Ah Yoshiki.. What happened to the old you..?" He muttered, and hops out of the car, going into he Green Garden hotel.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 6: Lemon

**All what I'm going to say is that this is going to be the only lemon in this chapter... I bet you guys know which couple though.. Do not read this chapter if you wish to not read lemons. I will post these two identical chapter but with one labeled, Lemon. While the other Non-Lemon. So far.. This will be the lemon. Enjoy you perverts! :P (Lol I don't mean to offend..) Warning this chapter contains a lot of sex going on. I do not intend to write this but my friend wanted to write this chapter instead... So it was all mostly him writing this..**

**I warn you.. if you don't want to see this, please avoid this chapter and wait for Chapter 7. (Don't send disappointed Mails or reviews at me if your brain hurts.)**

**This chapter is Rated: M for the following, Sex, frequent name usage of genitals. And other unnecessary things to be added into your mind...**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Punishment or Sex? (Lemon Version)**

"I'm telling you Yoshiki! I have a private room for you two!" Asuki exclaimed, pointing to a hidden stairway that leads up to the top room.

"No! How about after we eat?" Yoshiki replies, shivering about the idea of_ having sexual intercourse with his girlfriend at a young age_.

"Oh fine oh fine! Eat up! I guess Uncle is not coming back until tomorrow with Tohno." She serves the two large amounts of Curry, along with plentiful amounts of rice

They gobbled it all down, until feeling full, Ayumi wanted to talk with Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma.." She pulls him closer against the wall. "It's fine if we have to do it.. Besides, I don't mind having children at a young ag-" Yoshiki then interrupts her, explaining about parenting. He sighed.

"But I don't think your parents would accept that.. And I don't want the same thing happening with me, but this time, to our children.." Yoshiki did in fact, made a good point. She would be home-schooled instead, and not performing her usual class rep duties.

"Fine... Just put on your Condom.. It's better off if we get this over it" Ayumi crossed her arms, looking away and walks back to her seat. The brunette went into the bathroom, placed on the 'naughty hat," and walks back to the table as if nothing happened.

With the two gulping down the water, the older aunt looks back in a kimono dress. This was weird and unusual for them to see her like that.

"I see.. You finally listened to me.." Asuki chuckles, and escorted them to the room.

She locks the door, and the two starts undressing with nothing but exposing their privates. Asuki was also there she was also in there with them, holding a video camera.. And also undressed.

"What the hell are you doing with that Video Camera?! You aren't suppose to film child pornography! And why are you nude?!" Yoshiki yells, trying to grab hold of the camera.

"No! I'm going to film you guys, then I'll come in and seduce both of you!" She places the camera.

"B-But Aunt! You are only 27! Were 10 years apart!' Yoshiki screamed in terror.

"Just come on babe... Uncle Hiro doesn't give me the pleasure.." She seductively asks, getting closer with the video camera on a tripod.

"..." Ayumi was silent and watching the two.

**Meanwhile...**

"You have now arrived at Kenjin Station. Trains will not be stopping here until morning." The announcer spoke. The small bullet train zoomed off around a curve, disappearing from sight. This leaves Naomi and Satoshi quiet on the platform with Bohiro carrying a large backpack.

"So what now?" Naommi asked, cuddling close to her fiancé.

"Bohiro, we checked in at Orange Blossoms Hotel right? That should be next door to The Green Garden hotel." Satoshi points at the two obvious large towers next to each other.

"Yup! Looks like all three of us will be sharing.. That's the problem." The tall man replied, making Naomi red a bit.

"B-But what about me..?" She asked, looking at herself then back at the officer.

"Ah don't worry.. Besides, my grandparents live down here. I can sleep over there instead of the hotel." He gives the couple a note and 11000 yen.

"Use that to pay for the hotel." He offered.

"Uhh... Thanks.. I guess." Satoshi rubs his hair, not knowing what else to do.

"By the way, meet me at the front lobby 10AM Sharp!" He waved, and walks down a dim lit street, leaving the darkness engulfed him.

"Let's go." Satoshi walked down with Naomi, hand in hand.

They reached the front entrance. Satoshi paid the 11,000 Yen and went to his room.

"Satoshi.." Naomi starts acting weird.

"..? Naomi? What is it?" He asked.

"I feel.. So horny.." She replied, and starts taking off her clothes.

Satoshi immediately glows red. Feeling the burning sensation to do it with Naomi, he grabbed hold of her and laid on the bed, starting to go rough on each other.

"OooH! Satoshi! More! More!" Naomi moans, bumping her thighs against Satoshi even more. Sticky and gooey white liquid came out and sprayed all over Naomi, which she licks it.

**(A/N: I had my friend do all this remaining part while I went over to the wall and banged my head into it whenever he asked me if it was good or not.)**

**Meanwhile... Back at Asuki's house.**

"More! More!" She maoned, rubbing Yoshiki's penis, and takes off the condom. Yoshiki looks back at Asuki, pink while Ayumi was also at it, but also fingering Asuki.

"Damn it Ayumi.. Push it in more!" Asuki moaned even more.

Eventually time passes by, leaving the three tired and smelled with sweat and cum.

"That was great Honey!" the older woman licked Yoshiki with her tongue filled with semen.

"E-Eaagh! Don't do that!" He yelled, backing up even more.

"Now now Ayumi.. How did you feel?" She asked the girl who was tired and covered in cum too.

"My.. Vagina.. Hurts.." she muttered, still with the pink flushing cheeks.

...

"Ah that was awesome Satoshi! Let's do this later on!" Naomi squealed, finally releasing her horny hormones out.

"Eheh... Maybe.. But I'm going to take a shower." He steps in, with Naomi following in too.

"Don't make this harder Naomi.. OK?"

...

"Seriously?! She has this uploaded on a porn site?!" Yoshiki goes on her computer after taking a long shower.

"That son of a- Wait.. can we delete it?" She logs in and looks at the video.

"yea.. Just left click and done." Yoshiki checks if Asuki was going to drop by. But she wasn't.

"All right now's our chance. Do it!" The video gets deleted, and Yoshiki scrolls over and founds the video of them. He decides to copy it on his Personal USB to show it to the police. At the same time it was being copied, the video is getting deleted.

...

(A/N: Now its flipped back to me! yay!)

"Ok. We are out of here.' Yoshiki packs his stuff and ran out with Ayumi. Asuki saw the two teens leaving the house, and decides to go after them. Shegoes to her pickup truck, and starts up the engine, chasing after the two teens. Ayumi then, took out her Iphone and asked siri for directions to the closest hotel.

"I have 5 close hotels, which one would you like to check in?" The automated voice asked.

"The Green Garden Hotel!" Ayumi replies, huffing and puffing when a reservation was made.

"Where do you think you two children are going? We haven't finished our little business yet!" She yelled, not seeing where she was driving. Police sirens go off, causing the lady in the pickup truck to pull over instead of chasing them. The two took a sharp left, going through an alley to the large hotel that was close by..

...

"Hello Mr. and Mrs!" The attendant bowed. Ayumi blushes, and corrects the lady saying that it's miss.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! By chance are you Ayumi Shinozaki? We received a request for a reservation to this hotel." The lady asks for confirmation.

"Y-Yes we have.." She pulls out her wallet.

"That will be 10,000 yen please." The lady asked. Ayumi and Yoshiki both split 5,000, and got to their hotel room.

"Wow.. it's pretty neat." Yoshiki admitted that the room looks fancy. He never stayed in a hotel before.

"Heheh.. You haven't been in one?" Ayumi questioned the surprised boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah.. Very Different from my apartment.."

The two settled down, putting their clothes into the washer. This left them stuck in their underwear. For Yoshiki, he had no problem with it. But for Ayumi.. She wrapped a towel around instead.

"Shinozaki... Why are you wrapping a towel around yourself when you could be using that for the bathroom?" The brunette asked, making Ayumi to blush.

"It's just privacy.. You know.. She blushes even more, with nothing to do.

"Since I guess you have a towel, just put your bra and your underwear in the washer. If you want of course.." Yoshiki offered. She accepted that fact that her panties were still wet from earlier, and it needs to be washed.

...

"Looks like the clothes are finished." Yoshiki goes over to the dryer, and pulls out the dry, fresh clothing.

"Yea.. And such a sweet scent added." Ayumi noted, sniffing her uniform.

"Well.. I'm tired. I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." The class rep yawned, and pulled the covers over her new uniform.

Yoshiki walks over, and puts on his favorite red T-Shirt, and his black cargo pants.

The computer was still left running. With it 99% The video was almost deleted. Before it was, an older, much older man stopped it. He decides to watch it. In the video, 2 girls and 1 boy were performing "sexual" stuff.

"Damn it. She cheats on other boys.. Why did I marry her..?" The man pounds his fists into the desk.

"Tohno, we know where they are.. Go ahead and get them." The man radios over to a younger boy with a cast on his right arm.

"Aye Aye!" He walks into the front entrance, and goes up to floor 18.

"Room 876.. You two better be in here.." Tohno readies his gun and breaks in, holding his 1942 Nambu 94 close with him. He sees the two sleeping on the bed, and yells,

"Get up."

**To Be continued..**

* * *

**And yes this branches into chapter 7 along with the other chapter.. but non-lemon. I will explain more when I release Chapter 7 later on. Time for a writer's break on this story and go focus on the others.**


	8. Chapter 7 With Author's Note at the end

**Webpage expires... Auugh! I'm sorry but I won't be able to type much now.. So this chapter is like short. (500-800 words, including Author note) Speaking of which.. I'm gonna type it up at the very bottom.. Hopefully this gives the message to you fans.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Plot Twist

"Get up..!" Tohno realizes that it wasn't Ayumi nor Yoshiki. Instead, it was the couple looking for the two, Naomi and Satoshi. Naomi was the first to react and grabs for a pillow.

"EEEEEEKK! PERVERT!" She threw it, smacking the intruder straight on the face.

"Dahh! Get over here-"

"Uuagh! What the hell are you doing here you intruder?!" Satoshi yells, picking up the lamp and crashes it into the man.

***Clank!***

The lamp breaks on impact, causing a few shards smash into his face. Tohno screams in pain, trying to pull out the broken clay that pierced his skin.

"Oww! Wait! Wait! I can-"

"What are you going to do next?! Kill us with your Pistol?!" Satoshi yelled, hitting him with the other pillow he disliked.

"Euurk! Turst me! I it's import-"

*Smack*

"I-It's abou-"

*Smack*

".. Ayumi and Yoshi-"

Satoshi stops as he heard the two familiar names.

_His friends.._

"Now what did you do with them?!" Satoshi demanded, and yanked his pistol from the man's grip, pointing the gun straight at his chest.

Although Satoshi really never held a gun before, but he is worried about what would happen if he pulled the trigger, and then go into the department and get questioned about. He decided to not take chances but still point the small weapon at Tohno, still not trustful about him.

"I'll explain.. So you know the gang that was after them?" He asked, and gulped.

"Yea..? What about them?" Saoshi crossed his arm, still holding onto the man's treasure.

"I was once part of them.. But hours earlier, they betrayed me.. Leaving me nothing but to rot. Luckily, I was saved before a bullet train ran me ove-" Before Tohno could explain any further, Satoshi asks Naomi to call Bohiro and some of his officers in Kenjin.

"I'm gonna ask you to save all of this valuable information for later. You may seem worthy to us.. But go on, I would love to hear what you have for us."

"Geez.. Desperate for answers.. but did you know.." Satoshi's nostrils started to itch and burn with a awful stench filling the room.

"Blech! What the hell is that smell?!" Satoshi pinched his nose together, not wanting to smell if more.

"Sorry.. I farted.." Naomi reddens, and pinches her nose too.

"Well anyways-"

"Halt! Put your hands up in the air!" A police officer storms into the room, holding a revolver and points at Tohiro.

"W-What! Blech! What is that smell?!" The second officer asked, pinching his nose tightly so none of the stench would reach his nostrils.

"S-Sorry guys.." Naomi blurts, still having her nose pinched.

"Well anyways, this man has important and valuable information. Can you bring him down to the department?" Satoshi asked, with Bohiro nodding in agreement.

"I will have the boys take him, but you two should also come along, it's important that-"

Naomi interrupts, feeling super tired and wants to vomit.

"Satoshi.. I don't feel so well.." She faints, causing Satoshi to immediately run up to his girlfriend. he feels her forehead, and realizes,

"Call an Ambulance! Naomi isn't feeling well!"

* * *

**Sorry for that cliffhanger! I feel like these chapters will go downhill as well as the others...**

**(Author's Note as of 8/28)**

**So I may stay away from this story for a while and work on my newer one.. I have been reading a lot of reviews from each story I written that are either complete or inactive. I felt that I'm lacking in Satomi ALOT.. I want to write these cool stories for you guys.. But my brain just focuses on Ayushiki a lot.. (Which probably means that I'm favoring that pairing more..) I just need help with Satomi a lot T.T Well... Everyone is different and focuses on specific pairings they like the most.**

** I've honestly came to the conclusion that I will get my brain to freshen up more, and figure out good ways I can keep Satomi running and at least the same amount Ayushiki has. So I will be away for a while.. I will come back when I can work on Satomi in peace. The second chapter to my new recent story will be my honest attempt to keep it only Satomi without my brain invading me and trying to add at least Ayushiki.. I have reserved it to be more of a developing story, not just put it all at once, and run out of ideas.. So yea.. That explains what is going on currently.**


	9. Chapter 8:

**Sorry for a SUPER long wait (Almost a week I think) But I've gotten good Satomi ideas to execute. But in the meantime, there are also Ayushiki ideas I also want to execute :) Enjoy! I'm also changing my typing style temporary. Don't worry! It's still the same me! :D But I honestly don't know which is better..**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Maze Loop, Break in **

"Naomi..!" Satoshi panted, still in his chair, looking around his surroundings. He was still inside the police station. he sees a few people and police officers staring at him, and continued on.

He noticed that Naomi wasn't around, so Satoshi got up, and decided to ask the front desk.

"Hi there sir, how can I help you?" the attendant asked, in a calm and friendly tone.

"Did a girl, under the name of Naomi Nakashima check out?" The brunette asked worried, hoping she didn't ditch the boyfriend.

"Umm.. No sir, she is currently giving a testimony about the kidnappers." She replied.

...

"Kishinuma..!" Ayumi gasped, awoken from a strange yet weird dream.

"Shinozaki! Where are we..?" The black haired observes the surrounding they were stuck in.

"An abandoned home..? How did we managed to get in here?" He asks, confused at a unusual sight.

"I honestly don't know.." The blue haired got up, only to feel something wet and cold.

"EEP!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Don't What's wrong with me! My underwear is soaked!" She screamed, not wanting to hear Yoshiki talk anymore, and runs outside.

"Shinozaki!"

The footsteps start to faint, with the brunette only hearing the crickets and chirps of early morning sunrise.

"Damn it! And she runs off in an unfamiliar place.. Now why were we here originally?" He starts thinking. Before he could start dozing off, he remembers his most main objective, find Shinozaki and get the hell out of the town.

He starts walking down the deserted road and heads to the nearby suburban.

"Huh..? Where's everyone?" He looks around and sees the whole town deserted, with overgrown vines and mother nature overtaking the once flourishing town.

He heard familiar cries coming from the main square.

"That's Shinozaki..!" He runs after the direction of the sound but a force field like pushed Yoshiki back, striking him into a telephone pole broken in two.

"Ulgh!" He felt blood seeping out of his body. Yoshiki starts whispering,

"I have protected you Shinozaki.."

Feeling that his life span his last words were,

"I love you.. Always.."

...

Satoshi, and 20 police officers went to the large Sweat-Lick Warehouse located 20 miles along the shoreline. He told Naomi to wait at the police station since he volunteered to go out in the field. He always dreamed of becoming a police officer.

**(A/N: I made this up since none of us know what is his actual dream job.)**

"So what's the plan?"

"Break in, find out who is behind this, and arrest them." The chief replied, withdrawing a .38 from his holster.

"Ready?"

***Boom!***

"Put your hands up! All of you!" Bohiro exclaimed, holding a riot shield in case the factory consists gang members using illegal guns. Satoshi was behind bohiro with a nightstick.

All of the employees were holding their hands, stopping whatever they were doing.

"Oi Satoshi, check that crate the lady is holding."

The brown haired heads over to the short lady who was trembling in fear.

"Ma'am, we need to check this for any illegal-drug being processed he-"

"Mochida..?" She starts looking at him, observing every detail of his facial, and recognized him.

'Mochii! My long lost cousin!" She drops the small crate and hugs the novice.

"Umm.. You happen to be Rika?" He wondered, and took a quick look back.

"You look.. So different from 12 years ago.." He studied her, making the short girl blush a bit.

"But why are the police here? This is now a tool production shop." She wondered.

"And why do you all have super short hair? It's like being in a room full of rock band people with those bald Mohawk hair." The question shivered everyone.

"Umm.. if I tell you guys.. Will you arrest us also?" Rika whispered.

"Maybe.. Depends on the department." This gave her 2 options: Would she tell them the truth about the factory? Or dare not to speak a word about the business happening. This lead to the final conclusion that...

**Meanwhile...**

"Huh? Where am I?" He looks around and saw the same abandoned building the two were originally in. This time, he was the first to wake up.

"Nuuhh... Shinozaki?" He sees her, in the same place as how Yoshiki found the blue haired.

_'I gotta do the right thing this time.. This feels like this is..'_

What he was looking at, was a note.

It reads: You are stuck here forever. Unless you break the code, all imprisoned shall be free.

-Master Ballz

"What...!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for me being inactive. I've been doing some gaming montage with a friend of mine. Also listening to Monstercat, Flight. It's awesome! :D **

**See ya later with the next chapter! **

**(PS This will change to M, after 4 days, I will update it to the actual rating.)**


End file.
